


Evening Adventure in the Country of Sand

by SunlightSurvivor



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Nakamaship, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightSurvivor/pseuds/SunlightSurvivor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder how Nami and Sanji ended up waking up next to each other after that sandstorm? A ficlet based on Episode 97. Alabasta Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Adventure in the Country of Sand

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly silly nakamaship between the Strawhats but it's got a nice dose of what I guess can be considered pre-Sanji/Nami. 
> 
> I also used the fandom idea of Vivi being dark-skinned, before anyone gets confused!
> 
> Some of the dialogue was lifted directly from the English dub (Funimation, I think?). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!

Nightfall descended upon the sands of Alabasta, letting the heat drift lazily away in the still air. What had once been clear and hot became cold and hard. Darkness stretched out in all directions along the loping dunes, and the long, flat silence could easily be mistaken for the open ocean. As the stars began to appear in the sky in increasing numbers, a few tents were constructed around a small fire. The Strawhats huddled around the single light source. Smoke and scent from cooking lizard speared across the flames caused multiple mouths to water and tried the patience of one young captain. 

“I’m so hungry…” Luffy whined, reaching out for a hunk of meat skewered in the sand next to the fire. It was next in line for the spit. His lightly tanned skin was dusty and smudged with dried sweat. His hair stuck out in dirty black spikes from underneath his straw hat. Even through his billowy robes, the insatiable captain looked a little deflated from the day, although when it came to food his energy renewed itself with impossible vigor. 

Sanji was upon him in a second. 

“Don’t be such a greedy pig, it’s still raw!” He said. The cook padded around lightly in the quickly-cooling sand. Despite the fact that he was used to working around roasting ovens and open flames all day didn’t mean he had been spared from the desert’s relentless sun. His blonde hair had lost its normal shine and even his light skin lacked luster. The bangs that, under normal circumstances, were artfully thrown over his left eye had become limp. Lines had started to ring under Sanji’s visible eye. While everyone had relaxed after making camp, he had rolled his sleeves up and set to task skinning, slicing, and seasoning the lizard meat they had brought along with them from the kill. He wracked his brain for seasonings and cuts he could use on the foreign meat. He’d be damned if he couldn’t give Nami and Vivi at least a small reprise from the exhausting, uncomfortable day with a decent meal.

Luffy frowned and dashed his hand out anyway. Sanji watched in horror as Luffy just shoved the raw hunk in his mouth. 

“DON’T EAT THAT!” The cook bellowed. 

Everyone stared at Luffy in disgust as he swallowed the hunk down. Nami stuck her tongue out at Luffy’s revolting display. Zoro scoffed and rolled his eyes. Sanji gnashed on his cigarette in anger. He hadn’t been able to smoke all day, finding the heat from the sun and the smoke a bit too much for his body. While he welcomed the flood of nicotine now, he still felt grouchy and irritable from the withdrawal earlier. His demeanor instantly changed as he turned toward Nami and Vivi, sitting a few paces away. 

“Nami, my love, Vivi dear, your dinner will be ready—“

“Hey, that looks good!” Usopp appeared next to Luffy. He licked his lips at the skewered meat dripping fat into the fire. His dark eyes were wide and bright at the prospect of food. Sanji rounded on him. His own stomach growled but he ignored it. Nami raised an eyebrow at the sound. 

“Get away from that!” Sanji snarled. 

“Jerk! We’re starving,” Luffy pouted. Usopp tried using the distraction to move closer to the meat. The exaggerated triumphant look on his face was squashed when a dusty dress shoe landed on his face. 

“BACK. OFF.” 

Luffy climbed on Usopp’s back, frowning darkly at the cook. Usopp yelled out something about his curly black hair getting pulled and sand in his mouth.

“Give us food!” Luffy demanded. 

As the boys continued to bicker, Nami turned her attention back to the light of the fire. She hugged her knees closer to her chest as shivers wracked her frame. Despite being close to the fire, she could feel the temperature continue to drop. 

“What happened? It was so hot all day and now all of a sudden it’s freezing!” She said. 

Vivi looked over to her and smiled, seemingly unaffected by the cold. The princess had also seemingly been unaffected by the heat in the day and Nami vaguely wondered if the girl was hiding a devil fruit ability for keeping one’s body eternally temperate. That, or, the girl was just used to her home country’s climate. Her dark skin positively glowed, and her sky blue hair shimmered in the firelight. Nami briefly groused that she probably didn’t look half as good, noticing her hair stuck to her neck and feeling overall dirty and grimy. 

“I know, it’s strange, but it’s caused by the lack of cloud cover here. Without anything to act as insulation it’s scorching by day and freezing by night. The desert is full of unpredictable dangers,” Vivi said. She looked almost happy saying that. Nami frowned but nodded in understanding. 

“Makes sense,” she said. She looked over to Sanji, who was snapping at Luffy as the blonde gently took a few skewers from their spits. Even exhausted as she could tell he was, he was forever reverent with food. 

“Just wait!” He said. 

Sanji stepped over to the girls and presented their dinners to them on one knee. 

“Forgive me for not being able to create a dish on par with what you are used to, my darlings,” he cooed. 

“You did what you could with what you had available,” Vivi said. Nami took a tentative bite and hummed in delight. The flavor of the meat was a foreign taste to her, but was complimented by the salty and earthy undertones she recognized as some of Sanji’s favorite seasonings. 

“And it’s still really good!” The redhead said. Sanji’s face lit up into a huge smile. 

“Ah, Nami, my love, you’re too kind!”

“Hey Moron, we could use some grub over here too,” Zoro snapped.

On the other side of the fire, the swordsman had his arms crossed over his chest and tried to look masculine and resilient to the cold. However, small shivers shook his frame and his back was pressed up against Usopp, who had returned from the fire to sit next to him, and Chopper, who was facing away from the fire and staring up at the sky. 

“Quit yer whining, it’ll be done in a second!” Sanji said. He slapped away Luffy’s outstretched hand. The captain had crept closer to the fire and was pouting at the meat. 

“Ow! Hey!” 

“I said it’ll be done in a second, Luffy!”

“Aw c’mon, it smells done to me!” Luffy said. Sanji chewed the end of his cigarette and glared up at the stars. He was tired and hungry and thirsty and his patience was worn thin. 

“Ugh, fine, Luffy!”

The black haired man laughed in victory and grabbed a spit from the fire. And then another. And another. Sanji had to quickly grab the rest before his captain grabbed far more than his fair share. He walked over to where Ace was sitting, away from the fire and the rest of the group. Despite being shirtless underneath his cloak, he didn’t appear to feel the cold at all. Sanji assumed it had something to do with his Flame-Flame fruit powers. 

“Here you are: fresh roasted lizard… thing!” He said. Ace laughed and gratefully accepted the meal. 

Sanji distributed the rest of the cooked meat and then took a seat next to Nami with his own, much smaller-sized portion. Nami glanced over at Sanji’s meal, which was even smaller than hers. She was about to say something when Luffy spoke up. 

“Saaaaaaanjiiiiii! I want moooooore!” 

Sanji paused with his hand halfway to his mouth. He sighed a great, long, weary sigh, rolled his eyes and got up. Nami noticed he didn’t even get to take a bite. 

“Jeeze, Luffy, did you even taste it before you swallowed it?” He muttered. Luffy laughed and accepted another skewer of meat with glee. 

Sanji set the rest of the meat skewers on the spit over the fire. The crew fell into a comfortable silence as they all enjoyed their dinners. Long, hot hours in the desert did well to quiet even the pickiest of eaters. A light breeze picked up that sent shivers through the group and scattered grains of sand over them. Chopper, in contrast, sighed in contentment. His brown fur was delightfully ruffled. 

“Ah… just look at all of the stars!” He said. 

After sunset, the young reindeer seemed to regain some of his good humor and energy. The freezing temperatures were more like the climate he was used to back on Drum Island. He was glad he finally didn’t feel like he was being cooked alive anymore. 

“Couldn’t you see the stars back on your island?” Usopp asked. He hugged himself in the cold. Chopper looked up brightly and scanned the skies. His eyes were so wide the twinkling lights were reflected in them. 

“The skies of the Winter Islands are almost always covered by heavy snow clouds, so I’ve never been able to see so many before,” he said. Usopp merely stared into the fire as if willing its heat into his body. His limbs shivered in response. 

“I am way too cold to enjoy the stars right now,” he muttered. 

“Cold weather doesn’t bother me,” Chopper said. He sucked in a deep, happy breath. Usopp pounced on him and nuzzled the reindeer’s head with his own, reveling in the newfound warmth. 

“That’s because you wear such a nice fur coat…” The sniper said. Rage and embarrassment bristled in Chopper’s fur. 

“BACK. OFF.” 

Usopp ignored him and continued to nuzzle him.

“It’s not my fault you’re all soft and fluffy,” he cooed. Usopp snuggled closer to Chopper, who snarled and shoved him off. Spinning in his spot and changing into his large form, Chopper loomed over Usopp. 

“Quit making fun of meeee!” He roared. Zoro shifted in his place next to Usopp, who was crying something about monsters. 

“Chopper, don’t turn big, we need to huddle together for warmth,” Zoro said. The green-haired swordsman tried repressing a shiver from running through his body. 

Luffy bounded over and grabbed on to Chopper, who shrunk back into his small form in surprise. With one arm around Chopper and one around Usopp, Luffy gleefully pressed all three of them into Zoro’s back. After eating as much as he was going to get for the day, the captain was ready to fall into a slumber surrounded by his favorite people. 

“Woo hoo! So warm…” Luffy said. 

Usopp welcomed the surprise exchange of body heat. 

“Cuddle closer…” he said. 

“See? Isn’t this cozy?” Luffy asked. 

“Yeah…” Chopper relented. Zoro normally would have told them all to knock it off, but he too welcomed the return of warmth. Soon snores drifted out from the tangle of limbs. 

Nami watched as Vivi got up and made her way over to Ace, who was watching his brother’s antics without expression. Something heavy seemed to hover over him, a tired sadness looming behind his virile form. The redhead shivered and looked away, remembering how cold it was without Vivi there next to her. 

“Cold, Nami dear?” Sanji said. He slid into place next to her with his own meager meal. Nami huddled into herself while she continued to nibble on her lizard meat. 

“Actually, yes,” she said. 

“You could come sit closer to me for warmth,” Sanji said. He stretched out his right arm and motioned for her to sit in the space next to him. Nami looked up in surprise. There was none of the high-pitched squealing or heart-shaped glee that normally accompanied Sanji’s doting on her. He looked serious and calm and absolutely exhausted. His limbs shivered, but his smile was warm and genuine. Despite obviously running on the last dregs of his energy, here he was still doing what he could to make her comfortable. Nami also noticed how small his portion of meat was—and she also knew he hadn’t eaten anything else today, adamant that they ration their remaining wares. She was sure didn’t see him eat anything while cooking and serving everyone their meals either. The navigator frowned slightly, but moved in close, snuggling into Sanji’s side. He wrapped his arm around her and warmth slowly flowed into her body. Nami wasn’t sure, but she thought she might have heard him sigh. 

“That better?” He asked. When he cocked his head to look at her and gave her such a charming smile she couldn’t help but smile back.

“Much, thank you.”

The two fell into a small silence as Nami watched the fire and Sanji quickly finished his meal. Crackling and sparks flew up from the fire. Nami moved her sight from the fire to the sky and suddenly spoke up, feeling like she needed to say something…anything. 

“This place is so crazy with its extreme temperatures. It’s hard for me to get a read on the weather.”

“Yeah, it seems like it’s hard for many things to flourish here. We’re lucky this lizard showed up, or else we wouldn’t have had much to eat tonight,” Sanji said. He considered the stick his meal had been skewered on before leaning forward, away from Nami, to throw it into the fire. He was elated to feel Nami snuggle in closer to him when he settled back into his seat. 

“Lucky is one way to put it…” Nami mused. She considered the rest of her meal while Sanji looked at her anxiously. 

“You didn’t like it? I can make something else, I’m sure we’ve got some other rations left…” The cook started to get up but Nami yanked him back down into place. 

“No, no, it’s fine Sanji, really,” she said. Sanji looked at her like he didn’t quite believe her but settled in next to her.

“Are you sure? I can always—“

“Aren’t you going to eat anything else?” Nami said. Sanji blinked at her in surprise. 

“…Huh?”

“I saw how small your portion was. Are you going to have any more?” She motioned to the small satchel sitting next to one of the tents that held the rest of their rations. 

“Oh! Well…” Sanji looked away sheepishly. He was sure no one would have noticed, although was secretly delighted that Nami had been paying attention to him. 

“It’s okay, I’m just not very hungry, is all…” He said. Nami gave him a look.

“Don’t think I believe you for a second! You haven’t had anything to eat all day. And even if you are stronger than a normal person, you still need food for energy!” 

Sanji lit up. He threw his arms around Nami and nuzzled his face against hers. 

“Awwww, Nami, have you been worried about me all day? That’s so adorable!” He said. Nami poked him in the cheek.

“Don’t change the subject. We have more food, why don’t you have more?” She said. She felt the cook suddenly tense against her, although he tried to keep his voice light. 

“I’ve had my fill, don’t worry Nami dear! The rations we have will keep longer than the lizard anyway, even with some being dried tonight. It’s best to hang on to the ones that will keep for as long as possible,” he said. Nami suddenly understood. 

Sanji was afraid they were going to run out of food. 

And now that she thought about it, being stuck out here in the roving dunes with nothing but sand around them was eerily similar to being stuck out at sea with nothing but undrinkable water and the waves. Both experiences also shared the impossibly large sky, a stark reminder of how small and insignificant one was. Nami hadn’t even thought about how the current adventure might have been affecting Sanji. Against her own wishes she carried the shadow of Arlong with her wherever she went. It would make sense that Sanji would do the same with his own near-death experience. 

She looked down to the rest of her meal with a thoughtful expression. Although she could eat more, she felt sufficiently full, and battled with the desire to be self-serving and another, foreign feeling. One that had to do with making Sanji feel better. One that had to do with… protecting him, somehow. She may not have been able to do it physically, but there were other ways it could be done. Her heart pounded in her ears; this feeling was new and different and she couldn’t quite define it. 

Nami turned suddenly to find Sanji staring at her. At the eye contact, he blushed at being caught and quickly looked away. Nami narrowed her eyes and frowned, but decided to let him get away with it this time. 

“Here,” she said, shoving her skewer towards him. “Take this.”

Sanji looked at the offering like he’d never seen something like roasted meat before. He blinked and looked questioningly sideways at the red head.

“Wha-? Oh no, Nami, I can’t do that. That’s your dinner!” He said. “If you really don’t like it I can make something else for you.” 

“No, it’s great. Really, but…” 

“It’s honestly no big deal, I can make—“

“No. It’s fine if you just take it.”

“Nami, really I—“

“Sit your stupid ass down, Sanji!” Nami snapped. Sanji obediently sat back down from his half-standing position. Nami was blushing furiously at this point. She wasn’t used to being so… generous, and Sanji’s accommodating nature was making her feel…decidedly exposed. This had to end before things got too serious. She waved her skewer at him.

“You will finish this, Sanji, even if I have to feed it to you myself!” She said. She deftly plucked one cube of meat off of the skewer. Sanji blushed and gulped at her words. He had definitely had numerous daydreams about Nami feeding him and vice versa, but they usually included more strawberries and chocolate and less… sand. 

“Nami I—“ He opened his mouth to speak, but Nami used the opportunity to pop the savory morsel into his mouth. Sanji automatically closed his mouth but Nami kept her fingers at his lips. 

“Now chew,” Nami said, glaring at him. He did as he was told. 

She desperately hoped it was dark enough that Sanji couldn’t see the crimson tinge to her cheeks. Sparks jolted up her fingers from the contact with his slightly chapped lips. Despite the arid climate, there was still a sense of soft plumpness underneath the chapped layer. For a moment, Nami enjoyed the strangely intimate contact. She had been cooped up with this man and others on a small ship for weeks at a time, but she had never really been close enough to him or in the type of situation in which she could touch his face. 

When the corners of Sanji’s mouth curled up into a grin, Nami gasped and quickly drew her hand back. He had finished the morsel and had been awaiting her instruction, but she had lingered a little too long. Before he could say anything to her, she shoved the rest of the skewered lizard meat into his hands and looked away. 

“You need to have the rest of this. You didn’t eat enough,” she said. Sanji gently took the skewer from her and, without the grin ever leaving his face, dipped his head near Nami’s ear. 

“If I refuse will you feed me the rest?” He whispered. Shivers that had nothing to do with the nighttime air zipped through Nami’s veins. 

Her eyes widened, feeling the flush ignite on her face. In response, she shoved Sanji over a few inches. He laughed and let her elbow him, settling in a little further from her but still near enough to lend body heat. 

“Don’t—don’t read anything into that! I’m just being pragmatic. It’s better if the rest of us have to eat a little less now than if you suddenly collapsed while walking tomorrow. Besides, Vivi seems to have a pretty good grasp on where we’re going and how long it’ll take us to get there and—“ Nami’s babbling was cut short when Sanji wrapped both of his arms around and hugged her close. He easily tossed the now-empty skewer over his shoulder into the fire. 

“Thank you, Nami,” he said. His hot breath tickled her ear and sent jolts of electricity down to her abdomen. Strange, delicious jolts that felt so good, so new…and were absolutely terrifying. 

Nami jumped up, afraid of what would happen next. What _would_ happen next? Nami didn’t quite know. There was a part of her that yearned to find out, and another that was terrified to do so. 

“I-I’m tired. I should go to sleep,” she mumbled. Sanji looked up at her sadly, but did nothing to stop her. 

“Of course, my dear. Sleep well,” he said.

Nami moved away from the campfire towards the tents. She was about halfway there before the cold returned to her bones and wracked her body with shivers. Rubbing her arms, she turned and looked back at the fire. Sanji still sat huddled there, staring deeply into the flames. On the other side was the rest of her crew, looking surprisingly content and cozy all piled on top of one another like that. She looked toward the tent again, which sagged sadly over an empty space. 

Suddenly, she realized she’d be sleeping all alone on the cold, cold sand. Vivi and Ace had finished their talk and had both retired for the night. Ace looked pretty comfortable leaned up against that rock and Vivi was asleep with Carue in her own tent anyway. There was no way Nami was going to join that smelly dog pile (she was pretty sure she just heard someone fart in their sleep over there…), but there was also no way she’d comfortably survive the night if she had to spend it by herself. That left her one option. 

Sanji was staring into the fire, replaying Nami’s touch in his mind over and over. He did as best he could to commit the moment to memory. Her soft fingers, the light playing on her vibrant hair, her wide, wide, brown eyes… Shivers of weariness overcame him. It was time to sleep. 

“Guess I should turn in, too,” he murmured to himself. He heavily pushed himself to his feet and made to move around the campfire when something tugged at the back of his robes. He turned to find Nami shivering behind him, a firm grip on his cloak to prevent him from moving away. She refused to look at him. 

“Not… over there,” she said. 

“Hmm?” He said. His heart pounded in his ears. What was she saying…?

“Everyone else is huddled together, but I’ll be in the tent by myself. I need someone to sleep with so I can stay warm too,” she said. 

Sanji brightened instantly, a heart throbbing in his eye. Nami saw the look and instantly set her face in a glare. Her own heart was hammering in her chest and there was strange excitement bubbling in her belly but god forbid she would ever let Sanji know that. 

“It’s just to stay warm. You get any ideas and you’re dead,” she said. Sanji smiled even wider and sidled up to her. 

“Of course, Nami dearest!” He exclaimed. Throwing his arms around her, he pulled her in close and lowered his voice. “I’ll keep you nice and warm…”

Nami grit her teeth and felt her face flush. She squeezed her hand into a fist and in an instant Sanji was on the ground. She dragged the blonde man along the sand while he chuckled and murmured gleeful apologies. 

“Don’t push it! I just might reconsider,” she said. 

Nami dropped Sanji at the opening of the tent and crawled in to the center. She took off the outer cloak of her gear and spread it out on the ground as a type of blanket. She paused while tugging on one of the corners. Was this even a good idea? Here she was… going to _sleep with Sanji._ Well, not _sleep_ -sleep with him (the thought itself made her breath hitch in her throat and her heart skip a beat so she quickly pushed it away), but she was going to sleep _next_ to him. _All night._ Doubt crept into her mind. What if she started saying weird stuff in her sleep? What if he got touchy-feely in the middle of the night? Okay, that was probably a silly fear, he was way too honorable to do anything so crass, but…What if someone got up in the middle of the night and saw them? The magnitude of such a compromising situation suddenly made it seem like a bad idea. Maybe… maybe she should just tough it out. Yeah. Yeah, that would be better. She could deal with a little bit of chill. At least it was better than absolute humiliation…

Nami turned to tell Sanji she’d actually changed her mind, he needed to get the hell out of her tent when shivers—intense, bone-chilling ones—suddenly wracked her body. Tonight was going to suck horribly, possibly make her even dangerously cold, but she had made up her mind now: she was going to sleep alone.

Warm arms suddenly wrapped around her from behind and Nami nearly sighed in relief at the pleasant feeling. Sanji had been patiently waiting for Nami to invite him in, but when she stalled, and a perturbed look crossed her face, he was worried she might have changed her mind. He had crawled over to her and was determined to assuage her fears about anything. 

“Don’t worry, my darling, I’m a perfect gentlemen,” he said. In all honesty, he was way too exhausted from the day to even think about trying to be sneaky. His assurance seemed to do the trick. Nami relaxed back into his embrace. 

“You better be…” She said. A sudden yawn overcame her. Sanji smiled and yawned himself. 

He crawled over and laid down on Nami’s cloak, propping his head up on one hand. Giving Nami a sleepy smile, he patted the space next to him. Nami felt her stomach flip-flop at the charming and slightly erotic display. However, she was way too goddamn exhausted to try and figure all of these weird feelings out so she blinked and shook the thoughts from her mind. 

Nami yawned again and crawled over to the cloak. After giving Sanji one last suspicious look, she turned and settled down next to him but was sure to leave space between their bodies. Cold from the sand beneath the cloak seemed to suck all of the warmth from her body instantly. She whimpered but staunchly refused to move closer to the man behind her. He, however, had other plans. 

Sanji frowned as the young woman huddled away from him. Sleeping that far from each other wasn’t going to help either one of them, and Sanji felt an itching in his hands to feel Nami’s form in his embrace. He scooted closer to her and threw his arm and outer-cloak over her body. He pressed her, cocoon-like, into his chest. Her body stiffened under his touch.

“We need to cuddle closer if we want to keep each other warm,” Sanji whispered. Nami was going to protest, but as soon as she felt his warmth envelope her, her limbs relaxed of their own accord. Sleep began to creep into her consciousness. After a few minutes, Nami felt deliciously warm, although her exposed face and hands ruined a bit of the coziness.

Already half-asleep and unaware of herself, Nami rolled over and snuggled into Sanji’s form. He jumped awake. His breath hitched in his throat as she nuzzled her face against his chest and slowly wrapped her leg around one of his. Sanji held himself perfectly still while he listened to Nami’s breathing. Was she testing him? Was she provoking him, trying to see if he would get all pervy or actually keep his word? 

A few moments went by. Nami’s breathing evened out. Maybe she was just sleeping after all?

After Sanji was sure that Nami was really dozing, he let his body relax into hers, feeling his heart jump when he heard her sigh happily in her sleep. Tentatively he dipped his face close to Nami’s hair. When nothing happened he fully nuzzled his face into her auburn locks and inhaled. Even after all this time in the desert, she still smelled of tangerines, the sea, and a little of the perfume he had bought her in Nanohana. There was something else under there, too, but the more he tried to figure it out, the more exhaustion draped itself over his bones. 

Sanji smiled into Nami’s hair. Falling asleep with the feisty angel in his arms was a dream he’d never thought would come true. Although the circumstances weren’t ideal, he was content enough just to hold her. He remembered the way her features had glowed in the firelight that evening. She truly was a vision, even when dirty, tired, looking apprehensive about something or angry and yelling in his face. Despite all of the women in the world, despite his uncontrollable attraction and appreciation of these women, Nami was something from another realm entirely. He could see himself pledging his fealty to her and only her. He could see himself succumbing to her entirely, a bright and colorful sun greying out everyone and anything else around her. The thought was both relieving and terrifying.

Sanji could have spent the entire night breathing in her scent, thinking about what could and might be, but sleep was quickly claiming him. Nami nuzzled him again in her sleep and Sanji sighed. 

He could definitely get used to something like this.


End file.
